inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero
Zero (ゼロ) is a combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. Uniform Zero's uniform consists of a dark with white T-shirt which has a red W sign in the middle. They wear dark shorts, black socks with gray and red shoes. The goalkeeper's uniform is a black shirt that has orange and white strips on it and white shorts. He wears black gloves. The captain's mark is green. The second uniform is replaced by a dark green color in the symbol in the shirt with an overall black design. Members *1. Hebino Makito (GK) *2. Saki Yukio (DF) *3. Ejima Kazuya (DF) *4. Onizuka Heita (DF) *5. Kiya Kouji (DF) *6. Rinne Makoto (MF) *7. Seidou Dan (MF) *8. Kai (FW) *9. Yuuki Jou (MF) *10. Hakuryuu (FW/captain) *11. Shuu (FW) *21. Ookazeya Giichi (MF) *22. Rinno Fujiko (DF) *23. Kibayama Douzan (MF) *24. Hikita Goushirou (MF) *25. Gojou Masaru (DF) *26. Mutou Genzou (GK) Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *' Infinite Zero' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *' Infinite Zero' Match Zero Vs. Raimon The match starts with Zero having the ball and gives Raimon no chance to steal the ball, Shindou Takuto then uses the tactic; Kami no Takuto and instructs Tenma to steal the ball but fails as Shuu intervenes. The ball then is passed to Hakuryuu as he easily gets the first point against Sangoku Taichi. Matsukaze Tenma then has the ball again afterwards and passes it to Shindou in which he summons his keshin; Sousha Maestro. But he faces Hakuryuu who in response, summons Seijuu Shining Dragon. He then uses the tail of his keshin to defeat Sousha Maestro. Tsurugi Kyousuke then summons Kensei Lancelot to stop Hakuryuu but fails again. Tenma summons Majin Pegasus and just like Tsurugi, he fails. Kirino Ranmaru and Amagi Daichi try to stop it with their own individual moves but failed to do so. Hakuryuu then uses White Breath and defeats Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. This marks up Zero with a two point lead. As the match resumes, Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi call out their keshins to try and block Hakuryuu's keshin, but it is shown that there are four other keshins users and the field then becomes a horrible battle of keshins. Hakuryuu then uses White Breath again and destroys Raimon's keshins. Kirino uses Deep Mist, Kariya Masaki uses Hunter's Net and Amagi uses Viva! Banri no Choujou to try and block the shoot. Sangoku tries to block it yet again with Fence of Gaia and succeeds with some help from Tsurugi. Though after the match resumes,because of everyone being badly injured and tired, it became a horrible field of being shot at. Raimon has a timeout temporarily and after that timeout, the match resumes and everyone remembers their training and uses it to their advantage. Tenma then after some encouragement from Endou,evolves his keshin further, turning it into Majin Pegasus Arc and defeats Hakuryuu. He then passes it to Shindou and uses Harmonics along with Tsurugi's Death Drop. The goalkeeper is then shocked when Tenma suddenly comes in and adds more force to the shoot in which the goalkeeper tries to block it with Serpent Fang but fails, this marks up Raimon's first point. Kibayama then signals Zero to use their keshins more in which they did but Kirino thought of a plan to stop the keshins. Kirino and Kariya both use Deep Mist and Hunter's Net to capture one keshin while Shinsuke and Amagi use their defense hissatsu also to stop another keshin. This lessens the keshin that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou have to stop. Shindou gets the ball and passes to Kageyama Hikaru in which he uses Extend Zone to create a chain shoot with Nishiki Ryouma's Bushin Renzan. This makes both teams tied and Hakuryuu is then seen in frustration. Kibayama and some other adults then join Zero and as Kibayama has the ball, he passes it to Shuu who scores another goal with Black Ash. The Raimon team is then badly beaten but Tenma stands up and says that it's not over yet. Endou Mamoru then looks at his hand and has a flashback of the past in which his grandfather; Endou Daisuke is shown in his last moments and encourages Endou. Because of that. Endou wears the goalkeeper gloves and says that he will play in the match in which shocks everyone. The other adults agree and they joined in the match. Raimon then makes a comeback by Kazemaru Ichirouta passing through easily by using Shippuu Dash and he passes it to Fubuki Shirou as he uses Eternal Blizzard and creates a chain shoot with Kidou Yuuto's Koutei Penguin 2gou. The goalkeeper of the opposing team then uses Gravity Point but the shoot was actually intended to free Sorano Aoi. It does free her but she loses balance and falls and Kabeyama is frightened but as he opens his eyes, he was delighted that Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke actually saved Aoi from a very high fall. Kibayama is then further frustrated so shoots with Fuurinkazan Destroyer but Endou Mamoru stops it with God Hand V in which they were all amazed at. The adults then give another advice to everyone and Shindou Takuto along with Tsurugi Kyousuke scored a goal with another new technique called Joker Rains. Both teams were tied yet again with 3-3. Hakuryuu then speedily attacks Tenma but Tenma was able to avoid it with his keshin. Nishizono Shinsuke then uses Buttobi Jump to create a chain shoot with Justice Wing. Then Shuu and Hakuryuu get serious. 5 players including Hakuryuu released their keshins and clashed in a 5 to 3 keshin battle against Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi's keshins. This turned out to be a decoy as Hakuryuu passes the ball to Shuu, who releases his keshin, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus , who easily took out Kensei Lancelot in 1 blow. Shuu then scored a goal with Maou no Ono, passing through most of Raimon's members. Then, Hakuryuu and Shuu combined both of their keshins to call out Sei Kishi Arthur and shoots with Sword Excalibur. Shindou called everyone back to the goal and said that everyone must protect the goal but everyone was blowed away by the hissatsu and Zero scored another point. After that, Hakuryuu and Shuu called their Keshin Fusion again. Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi in response call out another Keshin Fusion called Matei Gryphon and uses Sword of Fire. This then makes both teams tied yet again. After Shuu realizes what Tenma meant, Hakuryuu is still in frustration, but Tsurugi makes Hakuryuu realize that he actually enjoys soccer back then when he was young in which Hakuryuu then has a change of heart and both teams are shown playing 'true soccer' which was enjoying it. Hakuryuu and Shuu then creates new shoot technique called Zero Magnum but Sangoku also responds with his own new catch technique; Burai Hand. The members of Zero comments that the match is more fun if it was enjoyed. The audience of SEED's training suddenly smile and enjoy true soccer. Ishido is then shocked at what was happening, Endou then looks at the Holy Emperor's seat and he smiles. The match continues with Nishiki Ryouma using Noboriryuu and passes through everyone, he gives the ball to Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi who uses another more powerful shoot than Joker Rains, the Evolution. But the goalkeeper of Zero wasn't able to block this but then Shuu and Hakuryuu then intervenes again with Zero Magnum. The match ends with both teams tied each with five scores and everyone shaking hands and being cheered on by the audience. Trivia *In order to fight them in the GO game, you must connect Shine with Dark; similar to how you had to connect Fire and Blizzard to fight Chaos in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha. *Most of their Keshin are based on chess pieces; unlike Dragonlink, the chess Keshin are black and not white. *In the GO game, Zero doesn't use any TP for their hissatsu, but lose KP. Navigation de:Team Zero Category:Fifth Sector Category:GO teams Category:Galaxy teams